<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winner赢家 by naughtygriffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307032">Winner赢家</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin'>naughtygriffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Symphony Wars交响大战 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Musicians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>总之在感情中，先爱上的就是输家。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galen Erso/Orson Krennic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Symphony Wars交响大战 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579546</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>年末乐团总是会闲不下来，各种各样的演出和酒会会占满乐手和指挥家的时间。虽然帝国音乐学院的学生们都忙着回家过圣诞，但教授并不放松任何一科的分数。<br/>
克伦尼克和盖伦最近都很忙：盖伦要忙着音乐心理学的授课和结业，同时和克伦尼克一起准备帝国交响乐团的新年演奏会——虽然塔金作为音乐总监负责大事的决策和重要曲目的指挥，克伦尼克也在乐团拥有一席之地。新人独奏家的试音和乐团具体人员的调换都要克伦尼克负责。</p><p>这是年末的一个早晨，室外是冬日罕见的一个晴天，鹅黄色的阳光照在上周所剩无几的雪上，天被抹上了一层薄薄的云，显示出很浅的蓝色，让克伦尼克和盖伦的红色屋顶显得明快而温暖。</p><p>克伦尼克下楼的时候，看到盖伦在做咖啡。盖伦不熟悉咖啡机，除了乐器他似乎在生活的一切方面都显示出一种笨拙——但克伦尼克知道那只是缓慢，他总是会比寻常人思考更多的东西。但无论如何，他们早上的咖啡几乎都是由克伦尼克做的。</p><p>此时盖伦穿着黑色的毛衣，头发简单地梳过，一只手放在咖啡机的按钮上，另一只手拿着谱子，出神地看着。</p><p>克伦尼克走近时，咖啡机响了，盖伦依旧在谱子里神游。克伦尼克按了咖啡机，盖伦这时才回过神。</p><p>“早上好。”克伦尼克说，他拿过咖啡壶，放在吧台上，转身到橱柜里取杯子。</p><p>盖伦愣了一会儿才回答。他看了看被克伦尼克夺走的咖啡，“我可以自己煮咖啡。”</p><p>“哦我相信你。”克伦尼克歪头笑了笑，把马克杯递给盖伦，给他倒咖啡。</p><p>“谁改的谱子。”盖伦喝了口咖啡问克伦尼克。</p><p>“塔金，”克伦尼克回答，他皱了皱眉，“是不是很——”</p><p>“很死板。”他和盖伦异口同声地说出这个词。盖伦点头，“确实很死板。我不觉得这样对交响乐团有什么好处，对钢琴手更没有好处，尤其是有才华的钢琴手。”</p><p>“但可以营造出宏伟的效果。塔金喜欢在华彩部分万无一失。”克伦尼克不动声色地说。</p><p>“典型的塔金。”盖伦皱眉，放下了谱子。克伦尼克随即凑近，盖伦如他所愿吻了吻他的嘴角。</p><p>“我一会儿要去机场，”盖伦看着邮件，“琴要回来。”</p><p>“哦，”克伦尼克似乎对这个话题不是很感兴趣，“早去早回。”</p><p>“你和我一起去吗？莉拉说她也会在——”</p><p>“不，不了，”克伦尼克微不可见地皱皱眉，又抬头对盖伦笑笑，“我还有些事要处理。而且那是你的前妻和女儿。”</p><p>盖伦走之前随手拿了墨绿色的大衣，一边披衣服一边蹬上克伦尼克帮他拿出来的鞋。他的目光盯着鞋柜，他又在出神地思考着什么了，有可能是刚刚的谱子，有可能是别的什么东西。</p><p>“不不不，不是那件。”克伦尼克转身看到盖伦就快步走到他身边，把他身上的大衣脱下来，然后上了楼。盖伦就只穿着毛衣在玄关等着克伦尼克拿另一件深蓝色的来。他还顺便拿了一条米白色的围巾。</p><p>“外面有些冷。”他这么说，然后帮穿好大衣的盖伦整理领子，调整围巾的位置。</p><p>“它们是一样厚的。”盖伦在克伦尼克整理围巾的时候说。</p><p>“我知道，”克伦尼克没停下手上动作，“所以我拿了围巾。”<br/>
他凑近盖伦嗅了嗅。“你用了我买的新须后水。”</p><p>“它就放在那儿，我没有理由不用。”</p><p>“哦，”克伦尼克小声回答，耸耸肩，后退了一步，“走吧，大音乐家，一切顺利。”</p><p>“你也是。”盖伦看了看表，开门出去了。</p><p>但那么几秒钟后，门又被钥匙打开，盖伦开门探进半个身子。克伦尼克本来已经离开玄关，他转身看着盖伦。<br/>
“你忘了什么东西？”</p><p>“是因为你才用的。”<br/>
然后门就又关上了，剩克伦尼克站在门口笑。</p><p>他们就这样分开，就像从前很多个日夜一样。克伦尼克回到吧台，捧着咖啡杯看谱子，在他和盖伦的房子里，他知道盖伦会回来。</p><p>盖伦·厄索和奥森·克伦尼克的房子在市中心，离帝国音乐厅和音乐学院很近。盖伦不在乎住处，他其实看中了另一个离乐团更近的房子，也更便宜。但克伦尼克觉得很吵——不管是他还是盖伦都需要一个更安静的空间来看谱子和听音乐。<br/>
所以经过克伦尼克的安排，他们到了现在的住处。确保所有唱片都完好地搬到房子里花了一些时间——尤其是需要从盖伦的旧房子里搬出来，时不时会遇到他的前妻莉拉。</p><p>盖伦说他会处理好的，然后他也确实这么做了。</p><p>他们有好几面墙壁的唱片，高处的都是盖伦放上去的。克伦尼克腿部有伤，不能自如地用梯子。他把唱片按照指挥家和年份排好递上去。<br/>
唱片架左右有固定，架子的平面上都有防滑和减震的绒垫。一面墙的摆放整齐的唱片，就像整齐立起的鳞片，浸润在音乐的水流中。<br/>
楼上楼下有两台唱片机。楼下有一台克伦尼克的老式留声机作为摆件（实际它也能使用）。它原本被放在仓库里一直没有拿出来直到盖伦发现它。它犹如一个百岁的新生儿——被灰尘浸没却一次也没有使用过。</p><p>“很漂亮，”盖伦伸手进尘土中把留声机救出来，用软布擦拭着喇叭的黄铜部分，他把它放在耳边，敲了敲它，铜器发出悠长而美妙的鸣声，被擦试过的部位依旧闪亮，光线在上面变成流淌着的发亮的液体，那周围的空间突然被金色的照得亮堂，“我可以看看它能不能用。”</p><p>“或者我们可以扔了它。”克伦尼克坐在旁边，对它不感兴趣。</p><p>“为什么？”盖伦转头问克伦尼克，但随后他摸到了喇叭口的文字。<br/>
“帝国音乐学院优秀学员奖。威尔赫夫塔金赠奥森克伦尼克，”盖伦读了出来，“听起来是件好事。”</p><p>“只是我想了结塔金的证物之一。”克伦尼克冷冷地看着那台留声机，看着盖伦把它渐渐擦亮，拨动上面的唱针。<br/>
“或者我们可以把它摆出来，”克伦尼克态度一转，站起来，和盖伦一起看着留声机，“你很喜欢它。”</p><p>“它地意义不仅仅是播放，你应该也知道，”盖伦用手腕推了推眼镜，“价值不菲肯定是一项。”</p><p>“我可以接受把它摆出来，只要它还不太丑。”克伦尼克做出无所谓地样子。</p><p>盖伦点点头，继续擦拭着唱片机。“它很漂亮。”他说着。</p><p>克伦尼克本来已经在在整理衣物了，但听到盖伦地话转过头。“你要是再说一次的话，盖伦，我发誓会让它明早就到另一个城市。”</p><p>“我的错。”盖伦说。</p><p> </p><p>盖伦精通大提琴，同时也会钢琴、竖琴。盖伦如今的大提琴是凯瑞恩早年的作品——是威尔赫夫·塔金的父亲亲手打造的，作为凯瑞恩对古典音乐届的致意赠送给了音乐家协会，后在帕尔帕廷处，作为对世界级演奏家盖伦·厄索的聘金赠与了盖伦。<br/>
盖伦早年的琴继承于他母亲。是把很普通的大提琴，木质和弦都很一般。但盖伦就是靠着这把琴进入了帝国音乐学院，并且成为一名职业演奏家。它现在依旧被留存着，为了纪念一段幸或不幸的时光——克伦尼克就是听到了这把琴的声音才在盖伦的练琴房驻足。温柔、浪漫，他这样形容当时的琴声。<br/>
琴声越久地停留在他记忆中，克伦尼克就越想念它，越觉得它无可替代。但声音还是声音。</p><p>大提琴通常靠着钢琴——钢琴是凯瑞恩的三角钢琴，音色圆润饱满，键盘没有划痕。钢琴是克伦尼克使用比较多，他通常会用它读乐谱。他的记忆力很好，两个小时一遍下来乐谱就可以基本记住。盖伦用钢琴给大提琴调音，或者进行创作——钢琴旁边有长沙发，是为了防止盖伦整晚睡在琴凳上。</p><p>竖琴放在他们的房间里，盖伦会时不时弹一弹，他说竖琴会给他灵感。这把琴是在克伦尼克建议盖伦试试竖琴之后他在凯瑞恩买的。没有任何雕花，只有简洁的“CARRION”，是威尔赫夫的笔迹——这或许也是克伦尼克对这把竖琴唯一不满的地方。<br/>
竖琴的声音是端庄的，是扎根在空气中的，它被创造出来后就如浓香一样在空气中，它不凝结，只是一直弥散，却从不见变淡。</p><p>克伦尼克不喜欢回忆往事，但每次看到一些东西他的思维总是会无意中滑到一处，他能在那儿看到最初的自己、盖伦，和他的情感。</p><p>在他们上学时，克伦尼克时全校皆知的指挥家，不仅仅因为他是塔金的学生，还因为他时盖伦的朋友——盖伦在学校很少有朋友，他参加的唯一集体活动就是乐团排练。他是谁都想合作的大提琴手，他温和博学。有他参加的四重奏比赛必会获奖。克伦尼克记得这么多，他有时间就会到排练室找盖伦，和他一起看乐谱。</p><p>盖伦没有去毕业晚会，克伦尼克知道这个，因为盖伦当时在和他一起，就在排练厅。没开灯，月光和夏夜的味道就毫无遮拦地倾倒进室内，盖伦握着大提琴地琴头，他把弓在琴上比划了几下，像是要演奏。克伦尼克坐在他旁边地钢琴凳上看着总谱。</p><p>“我觉得这里应该更慢。”克伦尼克在圈出了两个小节，没开灯，他圈得偏了，但盖伦知道他圈的是哪里。</p><p>“可以这么处理。”盖伦点点头。</p><p>“怎么了？”克伦尼克抬头看着盖伦，他的头发是偏长的卷发，他灰蓝色的眼镜在月光下亮亮的。</p><p>“什么？”盖伦回过神，“没怎么。”</p><p>“你刚刚用的是‘盖伦·厄索想事情专用声音’，”克伦尼克笑了，“所以当然有问题。”</p><p>“声音真的可以传达人的思想，”盖伦像是在印证什么，他沉默了一会儿，然后说，“你要想去毕业派对就去吧，我打赌他们现在还没有结束。”</p><p>“我对大我两届的毕业派对不感兴趣。”</p><p>“真的吗。”盖伦笑了。</p><p>“假的，”克伦尼克说，“但我更想和你呆着。”</p><p>“和我，也和你明天要交的谱子。”盖伦用弓拉了一个音。</p><p>“哦盖伦，你都毕业了，”克伦尼克的视线从从钢琴谱架转向盖伦，“别再拆穿我了。”</p><p>“……我以为你早就改完了，我昨天就听到你在弹这段。”盖伦没有回应克伦尼克的调侃，他不知所措了一下，克伦尼克能听出来，盖伦的语言有一个很明显的思考停顿，他会这样思考人际交往，思考音乐和乐器，思考任何东西。<br/>
大概盖伦得出的结论是无法回复，所以他选择了继续说下去。</p><p>“我只是想让它完美。”克伦尼克看着盖伦，但盖伦正专心于弓法，他试着用手腕的不同角度拉同一个音，体会每个音细微的差别。<br/>
单调的声音回荡在整个排练室——他们开了门窗，声音就这样从一个点发散出去，单调而真实。毕业的礼堂外那些欢呼和热闹却更像是一场幻影。<br/>
但当时克伦尼克没有感受到这些，他知道自己本应该在毕业典礼上——他如果想去他当然会是宠儿，他不乏人追求，也从不缺乏热情，但他对当时的记忆就只剩下“盖伦·厄索的弓在E弦上”。</p><p>他等了一会儿，盖伦从探索中醒来，他盯着墙看了一会儿。“哦那很好，”盖伦突然回过神看着克伦尼克，“抱歉奥森，我走神了。”</p><p>“接受道歉。”克伦尼克做出宽容的样子——事实上他没有生气。<br/>
“我刚才说到我要给塔金更完美的谱子，毕竟——”</p><p>“我认为倾斜角度大一点拉出的声音更忧郁，在不揉弦的情况下。”盖伦打断了克伦尼克，突然这样说出了一句和谈话毫不相干的话。然后他低头看着刚刚拉过的弦和弓，然后架起手臂，稳稳地拉出了两个几乎一模一样的音。<br/>
“你听，”他说，“声音在变化。”</p><p>“第一个是角度大的？我想。”克伦尼克放下了笔，他就像刚刚什么都没发生一样融入盖伦的思考过程。</p><p>“对，更小调。”</p><p>然后他像调试一样地重复拉一个音，一言不发，眼睛看着斜下方的地板，克伦尼克转身看着他早就交完的谱子，在上面把标记改得清晰。</p><p> </p><p>盖伦·厄索就这样毕业了，带着无数的光环和期待。当然，克伦尼克还在上大学——他是塔金手下最优秀的学生，在课业游刃有余的前提下，他全力支持着盖伦的演奏事业。他甚至曾休学陪盖伦为他的谱集采风，虽然塔金对此颇有微词，但基于克伦尼克的成绩尚可，他也没有说什么——他无暇对克伦尼克关注太多，因为塔金的注意力在当时安纳金天行者上。他被破格录取为乐团最年轻的演奏家。</p><p>如果说盖伦的天赋是纯音乐性的，克伦尼克的天分就在于能把各类各样的乐手胶连在一起，他对乐团的适应性更强，能被各类乐团和乐手认可并合作愉快，这一点和他的导师塔金正相反——塔金对于乐团的要求极高。一般来说，指挥有十到二十分钟的时间来让乐团认可自己，这段时间后就很难再改变第一印象。而在塔金面前，“乐团认可指挥”的传统会被彻底颠覆，乐团有十到二十分钟赢得塔金的认可。被塔金认可的乐团少之又少，但一旦认可就是载入音乐史的创作。</p><p>克伦尼克是音乐家协会的常客——他完美的社交技巧几乎让他在几乎任何地方都占有一席之地。盖伦在没毕业的时候就收到过音乐家协会的邀请，但他不想去，只能让克伦尼克帮他婉言谢绝。但在他毕业的两年后，他刚刚获得演奏家博士学位，音乐家协会就邀请他参加年会，以嘉宾的方式。</p><p>“他们写到这种程度了，”克伦尼克看了看那封可怜的邮件，“但如果你有一点不想去我都可以帮你回绝，甚至不需要借口。”</p><p>“……我想去试试。”盖伦沉默了一会儿——他正在看马上要出版的谱集的样稿。</p><p>“为什么突然改变主意。”</p><p>“我觉得这是一个遇到新人和社交的好方式。”盖伦头也不抬地看谱子，口齿不清地说着。</p><p>“哪本书？”</p><p>“《音乐欣赏艺术于人文生活》第三章，”盖伦流水般地说出书名，“其中的一些观点不错。”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“索龙，那个钢琴学院的学生。”</p><p>“哦，”克伦尼克敷衍地点点头，划着鼠标中间的滚轮，有些心不在焉，“他好像接受了音乐家协会的位置。”</p><p>“没关心过，”盖伦摇摇头，然后从样稿中抬头，“我自己回那封邮件。”</p><p>“我们可以一起去。”</p><p>“我得把我的西装从干洗店取回来。派对大概要穿。”</p><p>“什么西装？”</p><p>“我毕业考试时穿的那件。”</p><p>“哦不，盖伦。不要那件，我带你再做一身，”克伦尼克笑着摇头，“像你这样的演奏家值得更好的西装。”</p><p>最后盖伦穿了新的西装，深蓝色的，克伦尼克很中意。盖伦看不出有什么区别，他站在镜子前，觉得只是一个外壳而已，他活动了一下手指，他脑海里有旋律，这让他放松，让他知道自己是时刻与音乐相伴的。</p><p>然后他到会场中，刺眼的吊灯光让一切都是冰凉冰凉的。盖伦演奏，然后媒体赞赏，似乎都已经成了习惯。</p><p>“你怎么看我的演奏？”盖伦看了看报纸，他问克伦尼克。</p><p>“你的手在抖。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“不是你的错，那不是你的场地。”克伦尼克轻描淡写。</p><p>“只有你知道，”盖伦说，“其余没有人能听出来。”</p><p>“可能是你其他地方过于完美了。”克伦尼克打趣。</p><p>“不。”盖伦摇头。<br/>
——不。他自己又说了一遍。</p><p>毕业后，盖伦·厄索在音乐界的地位无可撼动，他接受了帝国交响乐团的职位，全然无视报纸上的夸赞，专心出专辑，进行独奏会和参与交响排练。<br/>
他会到处奔波，遇到各种各样的人，但他依然单身，有人猜测，什么样的人才能入盖伦·厄索博士的眼。他的母亲已经去世，身边的人也没有问起这些事。</p><p>克伦尼克也没有问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>盖伦开克伦尼克的车去机场。</p><p>车还没完全暖起来，空气很冰很轻，吸一口气就全灌进肺里。盖伦咳嗽了几声。在等红灯的时候他打开电台，贝多芬从车内的各个小音箱气势汹汹地涌出来。</p><p>“谁会在上午听贝多芬。”如果克伦尼克在的话会这么说，然后自顾自地把广播掐掉。<br/>盖伦想着，回过神来发现自己已经关掉了电台。</p><p>车里的空气一下子凝固起来，盖伦也没有再放上碟片。一会儿，热气噗噗地占满了车子，暖融融的。让盖伦想起以前克伦尼克开车送他去四重奏现场。他们都还在上学——有车的是克伦尼克。他当时开的是捷豹，银色的，像一只优雅的大猫。</p><p>克伦尼克不住宿舍，他在宿舍楼下等盖伦。仍有小雪在不断落下，银色的巨兽就静静地伏在新雪中。盖伦从细细的雪幕中走过来，把琴放在后座，上了车。<br/>严冬车里就是这样暖和的，或许在盖伦的记忆中要再暖一些。克伦尼克松垮地穿了件灰蓝色的衬衫，窝在皮质座椅里，他好像通宵来着：卷发随意抓了一下，右手腕搭在方向盘上，青色的血管从小臂蜿蜒到手背，作为画布的皮肤是惨白的。<br/>盖伦上车，克伦尼克用领子挡了挡纹在锁骨上的一串黑色字母。<br/>克伦尼克左手中指食指掐着一根没点着的烟，也没有要点火的想法，就只是掐着。贝多芬要从广播中冲出来，但克伦尼克立刻就旋了旋钮让它哑在了半空，音乐泄了气，七零八落地掉下来。</p><p>“谁会上午听贝多芬。”克伦尼克皱眉说，他话语中的傲慢绝对会惹怒绝大多数音乐学生。</p><p>“上午听什么？”盖伦问。</p><p>“勃拉姆斯？”克伦尼克说着，转头看向盖伦。</p><p>盖伦没有立刻回答，他听到勃拉姆斯的名字，但为什么上午是勃拉姆斯？他在想，脑子里有了声音，音乐声，他要怎么演绎音乐，他的勃拉姆斯在上午活着吗？<br/>很长时间，他才发现克伦尼克在看他。</p><p>“哦，呃……刚刚是个问题吗？”盖伦转头看向克伦尼克，有些局促，他快速转移了目光，看了看自己的手，看了看窗外，雪越下越大，雨刷器没在动，毛绒绒的雪落在车床上，把他们笼罩起来。</p><p>“是。”克伦尼克笑笑。</p><p>“你想知道？”</p><p>“哦盖伦，”克伦尼克发动了车子，他看回前面的路，雨刷器重新运作，薄薄的阳光照进来，“我一直都想知道。”</p><p>“很无聊，”盖伦看向窗外，他声音不大，说话磕磕绊绊，“我的想法。”</p><p>“谁说的。”</p><p>“你呃——说了你会找他麻烦吗？”</p><p>“你希望我去吗？”</p><p>“你会吗？”盖伦看了一眼克伦尼克，后者眯了眯眼睛。</p><p>“包括但不仅限于。”克伦尼克耸肩。</p><p>“那是我说的。”盖伦笑了笑，回答。</p><p>克伦尼克像是猜到了一样，“那么你是个傻瓜，盖伦。”</p><p>然后他们就说起贝多芬、马勒和勃拉姆斯，然后是学院的事情，然后是自己。克伦尼克每次开口，盖伦都惊讶于他理解中的音乐的样子，他把音乐编织进了思想里，就算扯出的音乐都多多少少有着克伦尼克极强的个性：傲慢、精细。</p><p>但等盖伦知道克伦尼克是因为他没点那支烟，就是几次车程后了。</p><p>盖伦没再打开广播。就算他知道贝多芬不会一直播下去，他也不会冒险。<br/>只闷头向机场开去。</p><p>机场对于乐手来说是个特别的地方。巡演的来来去去都是在这里开始和结束。作为第一大提琴手，也顾及到大提琴特殊地贵重，每次他的琴都是提前一周出发，被以一种“非航空公司虐待”的方式送到演出城市。<br/>然后盖伦出发。带着他的箱子，黑色的，灰扑扑的，表面贴满了条码，在盖伦身边拖着像只老了的杂色狗；还有一个迷彩的背包，上面被琴用白色油漆笔写了“里面有歌（songs）”，其实应该是曲子（pieces），但盖伦依旧留着没改。</p><p>他经常一边在电话里和莉拉告别，一边把箱子放到克伦尼克的车上，他载他们去机场。</p><p>克伦尼克有着从盖伦认识他起就不间断的高档汽车。盖伦不了解车，但他喜欢克伦尼克的车：它们都有泛光的外壳，油滑地穿梭在街灯中，都有环绕音响，缓慢升起的黑色车窗能在合拢的瞬间把一切的尘土、耳语、喧闹都挡在车外的世界。<br/>然后盖伦选碟片，在这个空档，克伦尼克会打开电台。</p><p>“咔哒”，就像是人行道的红灯突然变绿，人群开始川流不息，时间开始运转、被记录。</p><p>广播里四重奏居多。他们曾经也讨论过这个问题，电台里放的为什么多是四重奏。因为考虑到听众，克伦尼克说。他才是更了解人的那个，而盖伦了解音乐。</p><p>盖伦和空气中震动着的音乐隔着时间和空间，却依旧能被金属和木质的音色震撼。良好的收音和回响让每一次换把和停顿都像是在眼前。<br/>该下个小节了，盖伦想着。他看着前方的公路，像是乐谱一样条条延展开，他的指尖有碰到金属的错觉，他不知道什么时候会从中突然惊醒。<br/>或许永远不会。</p><p>“把控还可以，”克伦尼克会时不时对音乐做出评价，尤其是在交响碟片的部分，“太容易让我想到塔金。”</p><p>盖伦停顿了一下，屏息听了一会儿。</p><p>“哦，”克伦尼克听到了乐章末，摇头，“它就是。”</p><p>“我还很遗憾我没能参与这场，”盖伦向后靠了靠，他刚刚睡了一觉，头发柔软凌乱地垂下来，“这场的定音鼓不错。”</p><p>克伦尼克撇嘴，“塔金不会管定音鼓。”</p><p>“但你会。”<br/>“我会，”克伦尼克立刻点头，“一个小时的三角铁，记得吗？”</p><p>“可怜的姑娘。”</p><p>“盖伦。”克伦尼克向盖伦那边歪头。</p><p>盖伦投降。那次他也在，坐在第一大提琴的位置上，看着克伦尼克在指挥台上生气。克伦尼克生气的时候也会笑，灰蓝色的眼睛冷冷的，语气反而会相当不错。<br/>“我以为，”克伦尼克笑了，“我以为每一个坐在这里的人都至少知道自己在做什么，不是吗？”他看了看首席和铜管组，“难道不是吗。”他说的是问句，但没有问。</p><p>盖伦在一边静静地坐着，没说话，即使他知道整个乐团可能都在暗暗期待他说些什么。</p><p>“我不明白让你在尾音处理一下有什么难的，你知道，”克伦尼克看着拿着三角铁的姑娘，没再笑，“我可以随时让你离开这间屋子。”<br/>克伦尼克环视了大厅，所有的闪亮得、庞大得近乎吵闹的乐器，都害怕得噤声，马尾弓不敢触碰琴弦，风不敢进入铜管。</p><p>三角铁姑娘的一只手还提着三角铁，她没敢放下，也不敢再敲。死死地攥着最顶的角。</p><p>“再来！”克伦尼克突然提高音量，女孩颤抖了一下，盖伦能看得到。<br/>克伦尼克给了整个乐团手势，“全体！这一整个乐章。”</p><p>盖伦架起了琴弓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>半路上莉拉发来了短信，她说会在机场等盖伦，他们一起去接琴回家。他们两个不是合格的父母，他们知道，他们一直在补偿，补偿一些永远失去的东西。<br/>他们是在离婚的那天达成协议，盖伦能闻到那天，潮湿的雨裹着咖啡和酒的味。他们约在这样一个餐厅里。为什么是这家餐厅，盖伦想过这个问题，或许因为没有背景音乐。<br/>一点响动都没有，对于盖伦来说，回忆没有生气和内容，只是唱片套子罢了。</p><p>“你不会恨别人，盖伦，”当时莉拉坐在盖伦对面，摇摇头，指间细细的烟歪扭地斜着，烟头处灰扑扑的，冒出一丝有气无力的烟，“从我认识你开始你就是这样。”她叹了口气。</p><p>“那个颁奖典礼，”莉拉开始回忆，她看了一眼盖伦，“你还记得吗？”她没给盖伦回应的时间，继续说下去，“那个人，艺术学会理事长还是什么见鬼的，把酒泼到你身上。我就在你身边，盖伦，你都没生气。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“你在那之后也没有。你不会恨任何人。”莉拉又说了一次，“更别说克伦尼克。”她看着自己的前夫，他坐在自己的对面，但她才发现他们离得如此远——如此遥不可及的距离一定是由时间堆砌的。</p><p>但她看着盖伦，依旧能想起他们第一次遇见，在交响乐的后台。盖伦是第一大提琴，她是个唱片公司的实习生，在午休时坐在后台等着和首席谈。<br/>乐手都出去吃午饭了，后台很空荡。盖伦跌跌撞撞地跑进来，脱下外套，搬过角落立着的大提琴，拉了一把椅子坐下，坐了一会儿，好像是在熟悉这个房间。<br/>然后他架起琴弓，突然像是想起了什么，或者是他才注意到房间里莉拉的存在。<br/>“呃……你介意我……”他吞吞吐吐，声音很小。</p><p>“如果你的琴值得我听。”莉拉开了个玩笑，但没想到盖伦愣了一下，浅棕色的眼睛看向莉拉，又瞬间看向别处。</p><p>“贝多芬？”演奏完毕后，莉拉问。她像是惊醒了盖伦一样。</p><p>“啊对……对，是贝多芬。”盖伦看了一眼指板，不知所措了一会儿，随后又说，“抱歉。”</p><p>“为什么。”</p><p>“上午的贝多芬。”盖伦笑了笑，飞快地说。</p><p>“现在中午了。”莉拉觉得很奇怪。</p><p>“不不……”盖伦说着，“中午也不行。”</p><p>“你这么想？”<br/>莉拉问起来，他们开始交谈，就像蓝色多瑙河的起始，成串的晶莹水滴在河床上跳跃，细碎不断汇聚，就像是言语和记忆，慢慢交织，然后成流、成河，成为音乐中永恒的夜色。</p><p>莉拉叹了一口气，从回忆中抽身，盖伦依旧在她对面坐着。她意识到或许他们从来没近过，她太傻没发现这个。</p><p>“也别说抱歉。”莉拉继续说，然后吸了一口烟，重重地吐出来，浅灰色的烟像丝绸包绕着她，盖伦不能看清她的面容。<br/>或许他早就看不清了。</p><p>“抱歉。”盖伦还是小声说了，正赶上临近的吧台把一大杯冰块放到搅拌机里，愤怒的机器发出巨大的声音，好像替盖伦掩饰了心虚。</p><p>窗外还在下雨，大雨，在街道上形成水洼，街道平直，水洼浅得不足以装进城市的倒影。这座城市是世界闻名的音乐之城，雨水正冲刷掉这座城市的浪漫，随着积水流进地下。或者浪漫都是没有的，音乐本来就不是浪漫的。</p><p>“你要是要道歉，也不应该是对我，”莉拉掐灭了烟，她棕色的头发蓬乱地盘起来，几缕头发落在她的肩膀上，显得她有些憔悴，“我们都需要对琴道歉。我们欠她的。”</p><p>“我知道，”盖伦立刻回答，片刻之后他又说了一遍，“我知道。”</p><p>然后他们就没再说话，一个时不时举起杯子，但嘴唇却从来没碰到过液体，一个一边抽烟一边看着窗外的雨。<br/>他们在等，等一个人开口，他们签字，然后结束这段婚姻。他们一定要分开，因为他们不再爱；但他们又不敢面对，因为他们错了太多。</p><p>就在一个僵硬的时间点，盖伦的手机响了，是克伦尼克的简讯。</p><p>——什么时候回来。谱子在等。<br/>是指盖伦家，克伦尼克说要和盖伦讨论下一次交响的曲谱。<br/>——有酬劳。<br/>盖伦笑了，克伦尼克的意思是他会做晚饭。他总是带着食材、乐谱和唱片敲门，盖伦让他进屋，有时克伦尼克伸手整理盖伦睡得蓬乱的头发，他们喝酒，听着唱片，什么话都不说。</p><p>“我要回去了。”盖伦说，他抬头看着莉拉。</p><p>外面雨还在不断下，雨滴打在伞面上，是一种巨大的沉闷的鼓声。<br/>盖伦打伞走在雨里，音乐重新从四面八方流入记忆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>克伦尼克送走了盖伦，下午要在帝国交响排练青年音乐家的一场交响，他不喜欢和年轻人合作，但这是帕尔帕廷的意思，他也只能接受。</p><p>排练正在中间休息的时间，他远远地坐在台下喝咖啡。今天盖伦不在，乐手们大概看出他心情不好，说话声音很小，大多数人都自己看自己的手机。他自己的学生在第一提琴，叫达默龙，算不上天赋异禀但确实很聪明。和他说话的是小提琴首席——克伦尼克记得是布伦多尔的儿子，在看谱子。他不得不承认这个年轻人很有能力，完美的音准和节拍，而且能很快领会指挥的意思。<br/>但不如盖伦，盖伦的音乐没有那么死板。在克伦尼克心里，没有人是比盖伦更好的。这点，克伦尼克知道，乐团的人也都知道。所以大家已经习惯了在盖伦不在的时候看着大提琴部挨骂，这种时候克伦尼克比塔金刻薄得多。</p><p>“休息结束，”克伦尼克站上了指挥台，环视全场，全体乐手摆出预备位，“大提琴，再不注意音准我会让你们单独留下练。”</p><p>指挥的时候他还在想着盖伦要去见莉拉的事情，心不在焉。这不应该，但他控制不住。他看不起莉拉，各个方面，她的妆容、穿着到音乐品味，一切在克伦尼克眼里就俗不可耐。她毫无音乐天赋，她不懂音乐，只是听，在克伦尼克看来她头脑里空得可怕。<br/>曾有一次盖伦和克伦尼克在琴房，争论运弓角度对音色的影响——克伦尼克永远享受这种时刻，他知道盖伦也是一样的，音乐把他们从世界中隔离出来，他们眼中只有彼此。<br/>盖伦用不同角度拉琴时，莉拉进来了，她没敲门，这是其一，它穿高跟鞋，这是其二，呆板的声音踏碎了丝绸般的琴声。她把咖啡放在了琴房钢琴上，看着不断变换弓法拉同一个音的盖伦和听着的克伦尼克。<br/>“我买了咖啡。”她突兀地说。</p><p>克伦尼克没看她，皱眉比了一个噤声的手势，盖伦仍在继续拉琴——同一个音。他们屏息听着。</p><p>“什——”莉拉想再开口。</p><p>“闭嘴。”克伦尼克说，他继续听着琴声。</p><p>莉拉似乎被惹怒了，但没继续说下去，她生气地看着盖伦，似乎在埋怨他没给她一点支持。就在她终于忍不住要再开口时，盖伦停止了拉琴。<br/>“我觉得第一种更好。”盖伦终于说话了。</p><p>“我持保留意见盖伦，”克伦尼克的语气变得和莉拉说话时完全不一样，“我选第二种，你可以在今晚场上实践。”</p><p>“好。”盖伦点点头，又拉了两下琴，才像是终于想起了什么一样，看向身后的莉拉，“莉拉？”他对她笑了笑，握住了她的手，“我没看到你进来。”</p><p>“真神奇，你居然看得见我，”莉拉似乎依然有些不高兴，但没想计较，“门开着我就自己进来了。”<br/>她看着盖伦的琴，“你刚刚在干什么？”</p><p>“只是一些实验。”盖伦站起来，克伦尼克自然地从他手中接过大提琴，拿到旁边去。</p><p>“反复拉同一个音？”莉拉有些无法理解。</p><p>“这其实是……”盖伦不知道从哪里开始解释，克伦尼克笑笑，打断了盖伦的解释。他的目光从来没看向过莉拉，就像她不存在，她问的问题也不存在。</p><p>“如果再更倾斜下弓呢？”</p><p>“不，不会更好的。”盖伦立刻就回答了克伦尼克的问题，他松开莉拉的手，背对着她，转向克伦尼克，真的在考虑他提的问题。</p><p>“好吧，”克伦尼克点点头，“晚上的华彩……派对？”</p><p>“对，我是这样打算的。”这是他们两个都知道的事情，大学时克伦尼克派对后他们一起研究出的一个华彩模式。<br/>但莉拉不知道，她插不上话。克伦尼克从来都没想让她在他们之间有说话的机会，甚至是权利。</p><p>“冒险？”</p><p>“偶尔一次。”盖伦回答，他笑了。</p><p>“那晚上见，盖伦。”克伦尼克拿起自己的谱夹，走出练琴房，和莉拉擦肩而过，依旧没理会她。</p><p>他走出门听见莉拉的声音，关于他们刚刚的对话。蠢女人，克伦尼克想，她永远不知道自己拥有什么，不懂得欣赏。</p><p>克伦尼克一直觉得盖伦和莉拉，他们本来不该相遇的，盖伦原本一直会是他的。克伦尼克恨莉拉、恨塔金。那时盖伦•厄索的名字已经多次在乐坛被人提起，只需要一场音乐会，一个大提琴协奏曲，一个无与伦比的华彩，就能让他彻底成为乐坛的传奇。所有人都知道这个。<br/>克伦尼克和盖伦创作了这首协奏曲。塔金说，为了赢得这首曲子的指挥资格，克伦尼克要参加比赛，构筑台阶。克伦尼克照做了，可他拿奖回国的那天，是塔金指挥交响的日子，指挥属于他的曲子。</p><p>当然他去找了塔金。塔金当时刚刚接受帝国交响音乐总监的位置，他的新办公室在一楼。克伦尼克闯了进去，拿着印有塔金的报纸，站在塔金办公桌前。<br/>而塔金一身灰色西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，脊背笔直坐在转椅上，戴着眼镜，手里拿着谱子和笔，都没有抬头看克伦尼克一眼。</p><p>“你答应过我的！”克伦尼克咬牙切齿地说，他似乎尝到了血腥味，他从没如此恨一个人，“你说我、可以、指挥、那场该死的音乐会。”<br/>克伦尼克紧紧地盯着塔金，但是没有威慑力，他目光里的冷在塔金抬头看看向他后就立刻在塔金冰蓝色的眼睛里被刺破、碾碎，变成委屈、不甘。</p><p>“然后？”塔金轻描淡写，翻了个谱子，纸张发出巨大的响声。</p><p>“为什么不是我，塔金，”克伦尼克在颤抖，他的脑海中回想塔金站在指挥台上的样子，那就是克伦尼克他自己的绞刑架，“为什么不是我指挥！我了解那首曲子！”<br/>他凑近塔金，“我写了它。”他恨不得用这几个字咬碎塔金的骨头。</p><p>“很显然，我比你经验丰富，”塔金依旧不慌不忙，他看了一下放在旁边的手机，“我半个小时后有会议，克伦尼克，别这么难看。”</p><p>“你不能就这样把我的曲子抢走！”</p><p>“哦，怎么，”塔金笑了笑，“你署了名吗？”他合上乐谱，向后靠在宽大的椅背上，“我答应你进入帝国交响，现在你已经进来了；我说过会让你获奖，你也收到留声机了。你还有什么要求？”</p><p>“我要我的作品！塔金！”</p><p>“是帕尔帕廷的意思，”塔金第一次提高音调，但依旧平静、严厉，“你什么时候在乎过作品。你在恼怒什么？盖伦•厄索？”塔金笑了笑，他看到克伦尼克的表情知道自己猜对了。他找到了正确的缺口，接下来要做的就是用刀重新切开肉，揭开皮，刺向骨。<br/>“他会在帝国交响发展得很好，作为第一大提琴，你们以后可能还会遇见，”塔金轻描淡写地说，“我可以介绍你们认识。”</p><p>塔金站起来，看了看克伦尼克，“别太贪心。”他说。随后在门口的架子上取下了大衣，推开门，外面闪过一个人影，金发很显眼。<br/>“哦，说到谱子，安纳金……”塔金的声音随着门合上渐小。</p><p>克伦尼克站在盖伦公寓门口，他迫不及待想见盖伦，听他说他的看法，什么看法都好，他只是想听盖伦的声音。克伦尼克不担心盖伦不留他——盖伦从来不会拒绝他的要求，不会不听他的想法，他琥珀色的眼睛包容他，里面有克伦尼克陶醉的温柔。<br/>曾经他通宵派对，结束后他敲盖伦宿舍的房门——当然是在没喝多少酒且能保证形象的前提下——通过电话和门铃把盖伦叫醒。盖伦一向睡得很浅，他穿着睡衣给克伦尼克开门，棕色的头发很乱，睡眼惺忪，侧身让克伦尼克进门，克伦尼克能闻到他身上的沐浴露味。不像他，克伦尼克可能闻起来不太好。<br/>“早上好。”克伦尼克说，当时已经是午夜。</p><p>“早上好。”盖伦顺着克伦尼克的胡话说。他通常也不开灯，看着克伦尼克径直走向沙发、然后倒在上面，他找把旁边的被子拽过来给克伦尼克盖上。“音乐家作息？”他问。</p><p>“只不过是一群自以为是的人，”克伦尼克倒在枕头里，盖伦坐在他身边，他抓住盖伦的手，“不如你，盖伦。”</p><p>“你总这么说，”盖伦揉了揉眼睛，但任由克伦尼克握着他的手，“我回去睡了。”他的声音很低，钻进克伦尼克的耳朵，让他哼出声。</p><p>“嗯。”克伦尼克回答。</p><p>他就这样，经常在盖伦宿舍住，在盖伦的小沙发上睡一晚，或几晚。他醒来就能看到盖伦在旁边的床上看书，戴着眼镜，很专注，或者他买了早餐回来，或者——克伦尼克最喜欢的，有的时候他睡到中午，盖伦坐在小沙发上，在他身边看谱子，等他醒。外面是晴天，天的蓝色和大团的云挤破窗子，冲进屋内，盖伦在看音乐，克伦尼克在看盖伦，总是这样。<br/>“奥森，”看到他醒了，盖伦会合上谱子，摘下眼镜，“又一次了，早上好，”他看看时间，“我们可以一起去吃午饭，或许。”</p><p>那时克伦尼克想坐起来吻盖伦，靠着他看他在看的乐谱，和他讲音乐，说一会儿要吃什么，说他有多爱他，从他见到他的第一次，提醒他眼镜别在衣服上开始。<br/>克伦尼克总假装盖伦是他的，但他很聪明，骗不了自己。<br/>他翻了个身，冲着沙发靠背说了句“行。”</p><p>克伦尼克站在盖伦公寓门前，关于从前的回忆渐渐地把他填满。</p><p>他按了门铃。</p><p>盖伦开门，他有些惊讶，“奥森，”似乎一切都没变，“进来吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>盖伦到了机场，琴的航班在半个小时后降落，莉拉还没有到，她被一个客户拖住了。克伦尼克的简讯就在这个时候发过来，他让盖伦在机场吃点东西。<br/>他们聊了聊青年交响排练的事情。盖伦问了自己学生的表现，他说的是芬。当然他也记得在周末要给凯洛伦上课，乐理。</p><p>机场餐厅里放的是爵士，克伦尼克刚刚问问到这点了。他们聊了很多，但是从来没聊到琴和莉拉，或许偶尔涉及到琴，但从来不会有莉拉。</p><p>盖伦觉得他从来没能把他身边的人和事看得通透，他不擅长，也不想去想，他能看透的只有音乐。但很多东西让他完全无法忽视，就像他自己的婚礼，在一个春天的晚上——莉拉一直想要一个春季婚礼。克伦尼克说他比较忙，不一定会去。</p><p>但克伦尼克晚些还是出现了，一个人出现在门口，盖伦一眼就看到了他。克伦尼克也看到了盖伦，但他移开目光。<br/>他们的默契是在人海之中迅速发现彼此，但在这样的时间这种默契似乎都刺痛了他们，人海是刀柄，目光是刀刃，他们都确定这点，所以他们不曾对视。</p><p>最后的最后，盖伦决定送克伦尼克回去。莉拉也要送她的父母回去，她没多问。</p><p>车在快速路上行驶，很晚了，没有多少车。路灯细细的影子印在路上、车上，远处的灯光浮在道路上面，随着车的起伏，忽上忽下，像游在水里。盖伦开了全部的车窗，开了广播，却没有声音，天是漆黑的，倒真的像在水底，呜呜的风像是水流，把声音裹挟进夜幕。<br/>盖伦和克伦尼克一开始都没说话，他们也没听到，广播里在放莫扎特。</p><p>“我其实不想来的。”克伦尼克说了一句。盖伦听见了，就像风声带走了一切声音，但就留下这句。</p><p>盖伦好像早就猜出来了——他一向把和克伦尼克有关的事感情塞在大脑、塞在心的最里面，压着，不拿出来看，因为他清楚他会得出的结论。<br/>就像他记得他和克伦尼克说他要结婚的时候，在克伦尼克时隔很久来找他的那个下午，克伦尼克拿着杯子，盖伦不喝酒，里面的酒是为克伦尼克准备的。他和他抱怨着塔金和音乐，问盖伦要不要去下个月的音乐会。</p><p>然后盖伦说他下个月要结婚了。和莉拉，他要克伦尼克当伴郎。</p><p>他记得克伦尼克笑了笑，沉默了一会儿。看了看手里的玻璃杯，把它放到桌子上，再把它推远，推到盖伦那边。</p><p>“哦，盖伦，我不确定，”克伦尼克依然是笑着的，他让盖伦感到有些陌生，“我下个月会很忙。”<br/>他蓝色的眼睛看着盖伦，里面有什么东西在闪动，盖伦想要抓住，才发现那不是闪动，是一个坠落，他抓不住的。</p><p>然后克伦尼克说他得走了，音乐家协会还有事，盖伦在他走后合上门，他被门合上的声音吓了一跳。<br/>那是极其吓人的声音，空旷，沉重，巨大，在房子里，或许弥散到街上。像一个终止符。</p><p>“我不想来，盖伦。”在车上，克伦尼克又说。盖伦知道，克伦尼克不想来，他也从来都没喜欢过莉拉，他不是不想去派对，他抽烟的。<br/>他只是——</p><p>“……太在乎你了。”克伦尼克说。他躺在副驾驶，西服外套盖在他身上，他扭头看着盖伦。</p><p>盖伦扭头看着前面的路，是漆黑的，路灯照亮不了周围。他感觉自己像是在向下坠，想克伦尼克眼中的，像一个无穷长的下弓，没法看到底。克伦尼克在他旁边，他们两个共处一段沉默的时间、一个适合贝多芬的夜幕。</p><p>但音乐总是不应景，广播里放的是莫扎特。</p><p> </p><p>克伦尼克在排练结束之后打电话给盖伦。刚过中午，大提琴手小心翼翼地经过他身边，克伦尼克知道，等他们以为走得足够远就会开始说他今天有多么刻薄。</p><p>他拿着谱子回了办公室，盖伦还有几件衣服放在他办公室，有的时候盖伦在他办公室休息。他给自己倒了水，拨通了盖伦的电话。</p><p>“怎么样了？”盖伦先问。他那边比克伦尼克嘈杂。</p><p>“只能说还可以，”克伦尼克说，“你不会想听的。”</p><p>“说不定，我的学生在里面。”</p><p>“机场午餐怎么样。”克伦尼克把电话夹起来，腾出手来签报告。</p><p>“不错，你呢？”</p><p>“没吃，”克伦尼克轻松地说，“我留了大提琴。”</p><p>对面没有声音了。克伦尼克拿着手机，伸展了一下，“盖伦。”</p><p>“别对他们太苛刻了，”盖伦像是在笑，“我也会犯错，你知道。”</p><p>“不可能的。”克伦尼克的意思既说他不会放弃细节，也说盖伦不会犯错误。</p><p>“我今天可能会晚回。”盖伦说，他看了一眼手机，莉拉发来短信，她刚到机场。</p><p>“我可能也会晚回，”克伦尼克撇嘴，“塔金找我，应该是人员调动的事。”</p><p>“试着别——”</p><p>“我会尽力忍住的。”克伦尼克回答。</p><p>“呃…她到了。”盖伦说的是莉拉。</p><p>“晚上见。”克伦尼克挂断了电话。</p><p>克伦尼克晚上回家的时候，盖伦说他也在路上。他打开广播，广播里在放勃拉姆斯。他关掉了广播，在静默中开着车，这也是盖伦会做的事情。</p><p>道路向前延伸，他回家或许会看到同样刚刚到家的盖伦。他可以吻他，拥抱他，坐在吧台旁边喝酒，讨论谱子，商量明天早上吃什么。</p><p>一切会继续。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>琴其实叫做琴•莱恩，她从母亲莉拉•莱恩那里继承了一条小巷（Lane）。</p><p>小巷本来是空荡荡的，因为给她小巷的女人并没和她说过几句话。莉拉不知所措，把她放在了漆黑的巷子底，然后在巷子口等她自己长大，自己走出来，坐在她身边。</p><p>“我很自私，”莉拉看着自己女儿，琴在各方面都很像她，棕色的头发，脸型，神态——她每次看向琴都会觉得无比神奇，也有时候会胆怯，“生下你之后我想直接逃跑。”</p><p>“超级丑？”</p><p>“有些人现在还不懂为什么人会觉得自己刚出生的孩子很漂亮。”</p><p>她们坐在快餐店外的长椅上，自己吃着自己那份冰淇淋，看着街道上来来往往的人。想象那是从前的自己，想象带着包袱在路上迈出的每一步都痛苦无比。</p><p>“没有吧，”琴含着一口冰淇淋，她戴着墨镜，摘了一边的口罩，头发散着，“我从来没听盖伦说过。”</p><p>“是真的，”莉拉重重叹了口气，“我不喜欢孩子，当初生孩子就是觉得有另一个我会很有意思。”她想了想，很多时候她在琴面前就像是一个学生，琴在某些情况下远比她成就得多——从如此不称职的父母手中健康生活就是一项。<br/>“最后结果你也知道——人没法生出和自己一模一样的孩子。”</p><p>天的蓝色浓稠得像颜料，细细地云和天搅在一起，也就看不见了。上午还没散尽的雾变成了闪烁的光气。光束踩着水滴落脚在她们身上，湿漉漉又暖融融。</p><p>“你什么时候开始后悔的？”</p><p>“你开始哭的时候。”莉拉很诚实。</p><p>“然后呢？怎么解决的？”</p><p>“就把你扔给盖伦，还挺有用的。”莉拉侧头看着琴，伸手，把女儿落下的头发別到耳后。她看到琴的耳朵上有两对耳洞、头发染了绿色，快褪尽了。她都不知道这些，她应该知道吗？</p><p>“别这种表情，”琴很夸张地皱了皱眉，“你不欠我的。”</p><p>“我每天也在提醒自己，但很多东西你控制不住，”莉拉耸肩，“我脾气不好，你知道。”</p><p>“是了，我信。”琴点头，意思是不想再听莉拉无止境的道歉。她挺好的，有的时候她甚至不知道为什么大家都说盖伦和莉拉是不合格的父母。她不知道父母都要做什么——她正常长大，没有什么创伤，比她遇到过的所谓“家庭健全”的人更感受到被祝福。</p><p>然后她们就说一些很普通的事，关于鞋子、包、衣服、妆容，没有自大的父母和童年。但那些东西是事实存在的，她们就算可以假装，也没办法让它消失。经历包绕着她们，让她们像朋友，像同僚，像在街上偶遇的陌生人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>琴从小就知道自己的父母很有名——至少是父亲。她所有学校的老师、尤其是音乐老师，对她格外照顾。虽然之前的上课总是平平无奇，但这种秘密在“盖伦一年一次地接她放学”时总是瞒不住的。“厄索女儿”的名字又戴在了琴的头上。</p><p>很多人都不想活在父母的阴影之下，但盖伦确实让琴得到了更多的关注和指导。琴是个音乐天才，不负众望，她的天赋是另一面的。就像掀开一块平平的石头下面看到闪蓝色的独角仙一样。<br/>记忆是有味道、声音、颜色和温度的。琴记忆中的音乐是炽热的，在一个简陋的音乐节上，汗和水雾裹在让皮肤刺痛的热度中包裹着所有人。太阳是昏黄的，舞台也很旧，琴记得汗在不断往下流，打湿前额发，打湿眉毛，空气中弥漫着尘土，低低地贝斯声潜入人们的耳中，像是末日的混沌声音。然后电吉他的一个拨弦把整个世界劈开，金属的声音在耳边炸裂。世界在音乐中不断地变化、被塑造。<br/>琴都不记得那是什么乐队，不知道那是什么音乐，但她还记得那种感觉，让她在那种热浪中打了个寒战，那种气味和温度，那种颜色。<br/>从那天开始，她就在不断寻找，她听各种唱片，尝试各种乐器，寻找着最初击中她的感觉。她的作品不过是脚印而已，她还没到终点。</p><p>“脚印是要花钱的，”克伦尼克坐在琴面前，“以防你不知道。”</p><p>琴第一次跟人说出这个想法居然是对克伦尼克，她自己也没想到。但这其实也很容易发生——莉拉和盖伦没时间的时候，总是克伦尼克来接琴，他也是琴会变得出名的一部分原因。<br/>克伦尼克的高档车停在校门口，巨大而光亮，没人敢接近。他戴着墨镜在车里等，琴上车后，克伦尼克把墨镜别上去，蓝色的眼睛看了看琴。“安全带。”然后琴把安全带扣上，克伦尼克把琴送回家。</p><p>克伦尼克总要在琴家里呆着，一直到盖伦回来才走。琴很不理解，她不怕克伦尼克，所以她直接问。<br/>“为什么你总在我家，”琴一边从冰箱里拿出冰淇淋一边说，“你没有自己家要回吗？”</p><p>“放尊重点。”克伦尼克盯着琴，她长得像莉拉，但她的眼睛总让克伦尼克想到盖伦，棕色的、温柔的眼睛，太狡猾了。但琴不知道克伦尼克复杂的内心活动，她走到沙发这里，在克伦尼克的旁边坐下，“不然怎么样，你也什么都不会做的，你怕盖伦。”</p><p>“我不怕他。”</p><p>“那我也不是女孩，撒谎比赛。”琴瞥了一眼克伦尼克。</p><p>所以说克伦尼克讨厌孩子。</p><p>“嘿，”在他们并排坐在沙发上发呆的时候，琴开口了，“你知道尤克里里吗？”她刚咽下一勺冰淇淋。</p><p>“你想怎么样。”</p><p>“盖伦说今天要带我买一把尤克里里，但现在估计没戏了，”琴撇撇嘴，“你能和我去吗？”</p><p>“花我的钱？”</p><p>“我会让盖伦补给你的，”琴几口咽下冰淇淋，“怎么样，去还是不去。”</p><p>克伦尼克就算再讨厌琴，他把车开到了塔金那里。克伦尼克永远记得那天，带莉拉的女儿到塔金家的乐器行买东西，通常这种恶心的事都不会凑到一起的。</p><p>“你会弹吗？”他们出商店的时候克伦尼克问，肯定是抱着大概率她不会，克伦尼克才问。</p><p>“当然啊，”琴随口说，“你不会吗？”</p><p>克伦尼克没说话，他也确实不会，他开始思考可能莉拉的女儿天生就是要和他作对的。然后他们就回了琴家。在两个人极度无聊的情况下，琴给他讲了自己的脚印和寻找。</p><p>“这样吧，小孩。”克伦尼克在听完琴的理论后有个想法。</p><p>“不许叫我小孩。”</p><p>克伦尼克没理会那句话，“你要是真的能写出东西来——”</p><p>“怎么样。”琴仰着头看着克伦尼克，她的睫毛很长很软，眨一下，抿了抿嘴。</p><p>克伦尼克想了想，吞下了他想说的那句话。她是盖伦的女儿，她有和他一模一样的眼睛，这不可能但它确实发生了。他每次看到琴，看她拨弄着尤克里里，她有绝对音感，能把敲水杯时的每个声音写成谱子。</p><p>在一些年后，盖伦和莉拉离婚，琴上高中。一个星夜，克伦尼克刚回家。他还住在旧房子，空荡荡的，窗户开着，风肆意走过，像一个带着孔的空箱。他还没来得及开灯，门铃就响了。<br/>琴站在门外。她染着红色头发，有一个单边的耳钉，穿着超大的蓝色扎染T恤和牛仔裤，背着一个吉他箱，看着开门的克伦尼克。</p><p>克伦尼克嫌恶地皱皱眉，“什么事？”</p><p>“你说我要是真的能写出东西。”琴歪着头。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“之前你说过的，如果我要是真的能写出来东西，”琴的眼睛在黑暗中很亮，“现在我写出来了，你的话没说完。”</p><p>“没有后面的话，”克伦尼克看了一眼琴，她越长大越像莉拉，“快走，小孩。”他准备把门关上。</p><p>“我和盖伦说过了。”琴拉住门，她变得不太确定也不那么理直气壮了，克伦尼克第一次见到这样的琴，她低头，而不是近乎无理地看克伦尼克的眼睛，她的头发在后面盘起来，很松，垂到一边。<br/>“他让我来找你。”琴小声说。</p><p>克伦尼克停住了。他从来都没想过他居然那样痴迷于盖伦说他的名字让他帮忙这个想法。<br/>“明天中午到帝国交响找我，”克伦尼克说，“别再来我家，也别去烦盖伦。”<br/>克伦尼克在窗口看着琴走远，他才发现那个夜晚如此晴朗，只要抬头，人们就漏不掉任何一颗星星，它们像是不规则的吊坠，互相敲击的响声笼罩在城市上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>琴回家五天后，盖伦接到了琴的电话。</p><p>“琴，”盖伦接起电话，克伦尼克在他旁边，“没事我可以听电话。”</p><p>克伦尼克和盖伦躺在床上，听着唱片，克伦尼克靠着盖伦，拉着他的手，另一只手在床上笔画音乐。</p><p>“……好，”盖伦歪头看着克伦尼克，“我会问他。”然后挂了电话。</p><p>“让我猜猜，”克伦尼克笑了笑，“她要和我们吃饭。”</p><p>“什么都瞒不住你，”盖伦说，“周六可以吗？”</p><p>克伦尼克没说话，看着盖伦。</p><p>“我不好，”盖伦才想起来，“你的颁奖典礼。”</p><p>“没错，”克伦尼克很满意，“我记得我把西装拿出来了。”</p><p>“我晚上才会穿。”</p><p>“我喜欢你穿西装。”克伦尼克伸出手抱着盖伦，吻他，靠在他身上。</p><p>“谢谢。”盖伦突然说。</p><p>“谢哪个？”克伦尼克毫不客气，“我帮了你太多了。”</p><p>“琴，我让她去找你。”</p><p>“别真的谢我，盖伦，不然我会生气。”克伦尼克别过头。他其实没做什么，他甚至都没和制作人说这是盖伦厄索的女儿。他不得不承认琴有着所有音乐人都羡慕的才华。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>琴在回家前去找了格雷森。</p><p>她是在一次颁奖典礼上遇到格雷森的，她只是提名而格雷森已经是潮流音乐的领导者。但格雷森不太喜欢这种称谓，他觉得被一个人领导的潮流就失去了魅力——它必须要是混乱的、斗争的。<br/>他和琴和合作过不少单曲，也给过琴很多帮助，各个方面的。因为家庭特殊，他们两个很聊得来。</p><p>琴到了格雷森的复式。是几个大的集装箱改造的，在外观上看起来就像是可以随时被拆分搬走的房子。她不是第一次来，每一次都会感到惊讶。</p><p>有着漂亮蓝眼睛的格雷森给琴开了门，把她迎进室内。<br/>“已经那么糟了吗？”他问，“需要来找我商量。”</p><p>“只是准备一个后备计划而已。”琴侧了侧头。<br/>然后她在沙发上坐下，格雷森说去弄点喝的。</p><p>“所以我没和盖伦说他的事。”琴看了看手机，卡西安没发简讯过来，看来他已经习惯了自己来找格雷森，这是件好事，琴想，毕竟她和格雷森是在帮他忙。</p><p>“经历过，”夜翼——迪克•R•格雷森——在他复层的里的吧台弄喝的，复式很大，有点空旷，显得他声音有点小，琴不得不从沙发上走过去听，“布鲁斯，我是说韦恩，现在还不知道我和杰森，红头罩的事情。”<br/>看到琴走过来，他眨了眨眼，冲琴做了一个为难的表情，“代号有时候会很讨厌。”</p><p>“精心准备的可乐。”他把一个看起来就是装威士忌的杯子递给琴。</p><p>“两杯可乐，你这么长时间就准备了这个？”</p><p>“那……其实主要是找可乐和杯子，晚上我不会给你提供酒的，”格雷森笑笑，温柔有礼，“饮料一直是杰森的长项。做饭也是。厨房是他的。”</p><p>他拿起自己的杯子，关了吧台的灯。琴和格雷森坐在沙发上。<br/>“所以，你男朋友。”</p><p>“我今年无论如何也要让他和我回去一次。”</p><p>“挺不错的，”格雷森喝了一口可乐，蓝色的眼睛看着琴，“你还有什么可担心的？”</p><p>“我怕我父母——”琴试图指出这个很大的问题。</p><p>“拜托，”格雷森摇摇头，“想想看，就算你父母不同意你不是还会和他在一起吗？”</p><p>“没错，但——”</p><p>“问题解决！”格雷森重重向后倒在了他坐的扶手沙发上，他缩在他的深蓝色帽衫里，蓝色的眼睛眯着，继续说，“我都不确定你这真的是个问题，至少跟我的比起来不算是问题。你男朋友是拉大提琴的，你爸也是拉大提琴的——”</p><p>“这就是问题，”琴摊手，“我爸作为大提琴手有点太出名了。”</p><p>“有多出名？”</p><p>琴看了看格雷森，犹豫了一下，“……盖伦•厄索？”</p><p>格雷森坐起来，张大嘴巴，不敢置信。</p><p>“对，就是那种有名，”琴点点头，把可乐一饮而尽，在格雷森问出问题前补了一句，“我随了我妈姓。”</p><p>“你——”格雷森还要说什么，被急促的门铃声打断了。他到门口按开门前摄像头，琴看不到屏幕，但是她能听到一个很无礼的声音。<br/>“开门！蓝鸟！”</p><p>“很高兴你来了，达米安。”格雷森对琴做了个抱歉的笑。“我弟弟。”他做口型。</p><p>“开门！不然我就把你的门踢开把你打得鼻青脸肿，蓝鸟。”达米安在那边喊着。</p><p>“呃……”琴有些惊讶，“没事吗？”</p><p>“他只是想我了，”格雷森笑笑，“那——看来你得暂时自己解决问题了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>